


Pumpkin Cappuccinos

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words hook, credibility, and pumpkin.





	Pumpkin Cappuccinos

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/176702849264/a-few-days-late-but-here-is-my-drabble-for-the)

“Awesome,” Stiles said as he eagerly grabbed the cup from the barista. “The best part about fall is the pumpkin cappuccinos.”

Derek huffed as Stiles took a giant sip then started fanning his mouth.

“I don’t know how you can drink that,” Derek said.

“You can’t trust the credibility of someone who orders a  _ plain _ coffee,” Stiles said as he took a smaller drink. He blinked as Derek hooked his fingers into Stiles’ pocket and pulled him closer, then kissed his lips.

“I suppose it’s not  _ that  _ bad,” Derek said as he pulled away and licked foam off his lips.


End file.
